Addicted To You
by Brave Rose
Summary: An unknown villain has taken over Seravy's body. Now Dorothy is in deep trouble! Will Chacha, Riiya, and Shiine be able to help? Main pairing is Seravy x Dorothy, Rated M for Mature content.
1. The unknown

_**Addicted To You**_

_Chapter One  
_

* * *

"I _love_ your hair..." He threaded the silky blond hair he always admired.

"Seravy," she said, scared out of her wits. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring you." He said simply. The look on his face was_ not Seravy _at all.

She was rendered speechless. What do you say when you woke up on a situation like this?

"You know, Dorothy," he said softly, as softly as he was getting her down on the bed, when she had just started to stand and leave.

"I liked your hair on curls, just like Elizabeth's. But I rarely saw it down before. Say.. I'm liking it."

It was only then that Dorothy realized that her auburn hair was back to its natural color. Blond.

She gulped and tried to move away, but suddenly his hands tightened their grip on her shoulders. "Let go of me!"

His grip tightened more, and he's pinning her on the bed. "No. I've let you go before; and I'm tired of waiting."

She immediately tried to cast magic on him, but she was surprised when her body started to glow dark.

She cannot use any magic. She cannot save herself. But something bothered her more.

"You are not Seravy!" He was using dark magic. He's not Seravy. Seravy will never hurt her. "Seravy! Help me!"

She started to scream, but found that no voice comes out of her mouth.

And then she realized that this evil spirit has taken over Seravy's body. No, Seravy can't help her now.

"A smart witch..." He smirked. "No wonder he's so much addicted to you. Like I was before..."

"W-what?" She said, on her mind, not liking the fact that he was starting to undress her and she cannot turn away.

"See, I'm kinda _homeless_. I've been wanting to take Seravy's body since he was young. So much.. power. A real wizard. And I caught him off guard today when he was busy admiring his handiwork - that puff potion that restored the color of your hair. Now his power is mine.."

She tried, but she cannot run away. The worst has come. "Seravy..."

He smiled cruelly at her terrified state. "And now _you _are _mine _too."

* * *

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

_Updated 06-30-09 ~ Thanks to **blufair** for pointing out an error! ^^__ Thanks everyone for taking time to leave a review. In truth, I was about to delete this account and fic, but because of your reviews I felt guilty and I think I owe you all an update. Please be patient with me, I will update this as soon as I have the time. At the moment, life is just so busy :(_


	2. Chacha, Riiya, and Shiine

_**Addicted To You**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Teacher Dorothy! Teacher Dorothy!" Three excited voices can be heard calling from outside.

Chacha, Riiya and Shiine are outside, waiting for the door to be opened. It was late in the afternoon, and our three little heroes have just arrived from school.

Today is a special day, it's Shiine's birthday. Rather, this day commemorates the day Shiine was given to Dorothy to take care of, and that, according to her is more special than a normal birthday.

The whole day at school was slow; they were too excited about Shiine's birthday that the three didn't pay any attention to Teacher Rascal. They were too sure that Shiine will get a surprise birthday party when he gets home, and every minute excitement piles in.

They knock and knock and call, eager to get in, but not really wanting to enter and catch Teacher Dorothy in mid-preparation. And so they have decided to be a little more patient.

They couldn't let Teacher Dorothy know that they knew of her secret plan, which they had guessed because of her recent habit of making Shiine stay outdoors and keeping mysterious bags – party favors maybe? – And her studying _all_ of Shiine's favorite meals, and so on.

And again, they knocked and knocked and called, until hours went by and they finally tired and decided to fly up and enter through the balcony to Shiine's room.

* * *

"Oh, Shiine, I tried but I couldn't find her in any of the guest rooms," Chacha said, a little sad, a little tired, a little disappointed.

"`Not at the kitchen either!" Riiya shouted, and did not forget to add, "No foods here too!"

"She's not in the library, not in the leisure room, not in the halls… Alright," Shiine decided, "I know Teacher Dorothy will not like it, but we'll have to break in to her room."

Everyone agreed to go.

First they listened outside the door, but heard nothing. They briefly considered knocking, but they already did too many knocking outside. Shiine was the first one to try to bang the door open. The doors were too heavy, he couldn't do it himself. When the three of them joined forces, the door finally gave out.

They did it so forcefully that they landed inside with a thud.

One by one they struggled to stand and untangle themselves from each other, and one by one they stood mouth-open in surprise. The room was bare – as bare as Shiine had never seen it before.

With Teacher Dorothy there was always something going on, a book left on the desk, notes and magic spells on scrolls on the bedside table, potions being made and kept on the cabinets, identical magic hats on the bed and everything you could ever imagine on a room.

It was always neat, but it was never empty. _Never_.

* * *

"All of her things were gone." Shiine repeated for the nth time now since they marched out of Dorothy's bedroom.

"_All_ of her things." Chacha repeated.

"What if she'd left me?" Shiine admitted his worst fear. He couldn't find any other explanation to his teacher's disappearance. "Maybe she finally lost her patience and gave up on me and left me here forever?" Shiine started to cry. Not a second passed and Chacha was crying as well.

"Nah!" Riiya suddenly cut in. "As much as I would hate to admit," he said this in a nonchalant way, walking ahead of the two. "You're a good student Shiine. I'm sure Teacher Dorothy wouldn't just leave you."

They pondered this for a while, and agreed he was right. Shiine started to wipe off his tears and didn't quite know how to thank Riiya.

"You know, it was really scary up there," Chacha later admitted.

They are now on the kitchen, and Riiya was trying to find something to eat. He found a cookie jar on the cupboard and started to eat. "Whurh whus it scary, Chacha?"

Chacha concentrated, before admitting, "I don't know."

Riiya suddenly choked on the cookies. "There'nt ghosts up'er Shiine, isser?"

Shiine, who like Chacha had been so quiet after they left, shook his head, his only response to his friend. "…It was too quiet."

"Yes, like the wind doesn't make any sounds too." Chacha agreed.

Riiya frowned, swallowed the cookies he just ate, and reluctantly left the cookie jar on the table. "And there was no smell either."

Both Chacha and Shiine suddenly paid attention to him. "What?!"

"No smell." He sniffed to emphasize what he meant. "Teacher Dorothy wasn't there." And then he frowned more. "Not ever."

"…But she sleeps on that room every night!" Shiine protested. "I would know!"

They stared at each other, not understanding any of it all.

"We need Teacher Seravy." Chacha concluded.

And off to Mochi Mochi Mountain they went.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Chacha cried when she saw the doll on the ground. Elizabeth seemed to have fallen facedown on the ground. "What happened? Where's Teacher Seravy?"

Shiine and Riiya was already running up and down the house searching for him.

"Riiya… Shiine." Chacha called, her eyes misty. "Why would Teacher Seravy leave Elizabeth here? He never went anywhere without her!"

The two boys knew this much, and had already suspected the two events might be connected. But no one had the heart to tell Chacha that her Teacher Seravy too, had disappeared.

Shiine sat behind Chacha, facing the opposite direction. Riiya thought they looked so forlorn. With Chacha and Shiine already getting emotional, Riiya felt compelled to think of something to cheer them up.

"Maybe… maybe they just went out together!" he blurted out, not being able to think of anything other than that. "And they just forgot the time and will be back really soon!" Well, it does seem possible, doesn't it?

"Why would she need to bring all of her things?"

"And where would he go without Elizabeth?"

Questions he could not answer. Riiya felt stumped and sat on the floor with the two. Now there are three of them looking forlorn, not to mention tired, but they leaned on each other and felt comfortable with each other's support.

A few minutes of hearing only sighs and muffled sobs and sniffs, and he heard Shiine whisper, "We should wait until tomorrow, and ask Teacher Rascal. He should know what to do."

"Yeah, you're right, Shiine." Chacha murmured sleepily, clutching Elizabeth to herself. "Tomorrow." And that's when she gave in to her sleepiness.

"Riiya?" Shiine remembered something important just then. "Won't your family be waiting for you tonight?"

He shrugged. "I said I'll be home late and they shouldn't wait up on me. I said it's your birthday party."

They fell silent because of that. And then…"Riiya?" Shiine said, without looking at his friend. Both wouldn't move because they're supporting Chacha's position. She had fallen asleep between them, leaning on their shoulders.

"Hmmn?"

"Please don't leave yet. Chacha and I need you here."

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

**_To be continued!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Captive

**Addicted to You**

an _Akazukin Chacha_ fan fiction by _Brave Rose_

* * *

The story thus far: While alone in her castle, Dorothy woke up a captive to a wizard disguising himself as Seravy. Using dark magic, the wizard was intent to claim her by force. Shiine, Chacha and Riiya arrive from school expecting a surprise party for Shiine's birthday, but finds Dorothy's room empty. They run to Seravy's cottage to find him missing as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Captive_"

* * *

There cannot be anything scarier than waking up a captive of a dark wizard, with no physical restraints and yet you cannot move, bound by his dark magic. What more is when this dark wizard is disguising as your beloved, threatening to take you by force.

Dorothy thought this was the most terrifying thing, until she heard Shiine, Chacha and Riiya approaching the room. There is nothing scarier, Dorothy amended, than when three children dear to you endanger themselves by arriving at a scene where evil is brewing and the only adult around can't even save herself.

She was terrified for them, even if these children were powerful enough to defeat the evil wizard Daimao. That was different— they knew then what they were about to face, they were prepared, and they had her and Seravy and their friends to back them up.

"Shiine-chan! RUN!" She screamed her warning. "It's dangerous here!"

The footsteps continued, as if the children didn't hear, or did not hesitate at all to approach.

Dorothy listened to the approaching footsteps in horror. Soon enough, they heard the children trying to force the door to open. She tried once more to shout a warning to them, but to no avail. She glared at the dark wizard who was chuckling. What is he capable of doing? Will he enslave the children, too? Quickly, she half-warned, half-pleaded: "I'll do whatever you want, but don't you hurt anyone of them!"

The wizard smiled evilly at the fear in her eyes. "You are not in any position to make a deal, my dearest. But fine, I won't touch any one of them. They won't be a bother to us anyway, not when they can't see nor hear us."

"What do you mean—?"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Shiine, Chacha, and Riiya stumbled in.

* * *

_They can't see nor hear us._

Dorothy realized what the dark wizard said is true. She watched as the three looked around, dumbstruck at that they apparently see only an empty room.

Her heart dropped. Of course, she felt relieved that they won't see her predicament, and therefore won't foolishly try to fight the wizard to save her. But if no one can see or hear her, there's also no hope to be saved.

She realized this is something she will have to face alone.

Shiine headed towards the bedside table, but stopped at the foot of the bed. Dorothy saw the fear in his eyes when he thought that everything that used to be in the room is "gone".

The dark wizard walked beside Shiine, looking down at the boy. "This little one is very precious to you, isn't he?"

He started to raise his hand to touch the boy's face, but Dorothy snarled, "Don't you dare touch him!"

He chuckled, flinging Seravy's hair as he turned once again to Dorothy. "Such spirit! You act as if you have power to stop me. I could take this boy's life now if I desire to." He paused to enjoy the raw terror he caused on his captive. "Yet I haven't done a thing. You should be grateful."

Dorothy bit her lip and looked aside, deciding to behave at least until her beloved student is safely away. She watched as Chacha and Riiya led Shiine out of the room. She could hear him repeating that "Everything's gone". She breathed in relief when they are finally away.

* * *

Dorothy knew that she needs to concentrate on escaping. There's no knowing if this wizard plans to kill her after... whatever he's planning to do.

If she dies, what happens to Shiine? He only returned to her castle to be near the school and his friends, so certainly his parents will take him back to care for him when she's gone. But will he be safe? If Dorothy let herself remain a captive or killed, there's no knowing if this wizard will go after Shiine and everyone else. Access may be a skilled knight and will do anything to protect his son, but this wizard has taken over Seravy, and that proves he is powerful. And if he kept this disguise, he could easily win the children's trust and have plenty of chance to catch them off-guard and hurt them.

The children's safety, Dorothy decided, is the most important thing to keep in mind, even more important than her own. She will do her best to survive in order to make sure no one will hurt them. And if she will have to sacrifice herself, as long as it means taking this wizard down, she would, to keep the ones she love safe.

Then again, she could not use her magic. The dark magic casted to her keeps her from moving and casting any spell. How will she fight?

For the first time in her life she felt like a weak, tragic damsel and distress. This wizard has sealed her magic, and for a former Greatest Magician in the World title holder (even if she only had it for a few minutes), the thought of needing to be saved is an agony.

As soon as they are alone again, the wizard walked closer, and Dorothy strained to move away, even knowing that she can't.

He sat at the side of the bed, to her left. An arm stretched to her right side and she felt more confined than ever. "Why are you so scared? It's uncharacteristic. There's no reason to fear your Seravy, Dorothy dear."

"Don't you call me _Dear_! And you're not Seravy!"

"Tsh. I am Seravy now, can't you see?"

"You've already admitted you're an imposter. Why keep pretending?"

"It's not pretending. I'm simply getting used to my new identity. You should start getting used to it too."

"You're demented!" she hissed. She was so angry she didn't realize how close he is to her now until she felt his breath on her chin, his grip on her jaws, and her vision filled with his face—Seravy's face. It was enough to keep her from saying anything more. She flinched.

He sneered. "Let's see if this works."

Her eyes flew open in shock as his lips—Seravy's lips!—crushed hers in a rough kiss.

_How dare you—! _Dorothy can only groan in protest as he kissed her wildly, in total disregard of her feelings, not giving when she tried to break free for air. Dorothy felt horrible… This wizard may be in Seravy's body, but he is _not_ Seravy… Seravy would have cared to give her an ideal first kiss! Nothing about this is ideal at all, and to think that this _is_ her first!

If only her hands were free, if she could use her magic, she would have struggled, and this wizard would be flying out of this castle by now. But there wasn't more she can do than close her eyes and drown in defeat.

* * *

When he briefly let her go, Dorothy gasped for air. She refused to open her eyes hoping to keep tears at bay. She felt his face inching closer again, and gasped for air expecting another long breathless kiss. He only touched her chin and gave her now bruised lips a light peck.

Then something strange started to happen to Dorothy, something even she cannot understand. She felt warm, too warm for comfort, and breathless. She opened her eyes. The world around her started to wane. It was confusing. Their surroundings melded into a dimension of colors. Everything vanished, and the world spun until in the middle of nothingness there was only him and her, and the bed beneath them.

She felt light, all of a sudden… as though she was floating, mind cleared, free of any worry…

He smiled at her glazed expression, staring longingly at her serene appearance. She looks so much more beautiful like this. He brushed away the loose strands of hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful, my _dear_ Dorothy."

She stared blankly.

His hand cupped her face, and he smirked while his thumb traced her bottom lip.

This got her attention, and her eyes fixed on him.

He laughed at her lack of resistance. "Looks like it worked after all," he hummed.

Dorothy stared at the wizard before her.

The soft, enchanting brown eyes, thick green hair… Images of this wizard from the past flashed before her mind.

_As a young boy, playfully touching her blonde curls, professing his love for her…_

_A young man, producing a gigantic bouquet to congratulate her, accidentally knocking her out and stripping her of her newly earned World's Greatest Magician title._

_A grown-up man, The World's Greatest Magician, the Leader of the Castle Guards, and protector of the baby princess Chacha._

_A wizard living in a modest cottage at Mochi Mochi Mountain with his ward and doll that is the spitting image of Dorothy as a child. _

_The one who led them, the eight Holy Warriors, as they faced Daimao._

_A man who professed his undying love to her and proposed a marriage… and gazed at her with love and happiness as they await for their wedding ceremony to begin. _

… _wedding?_

Peculiar that between the beginning of the wedding ceremony and coming to consciousness seconds ago, Dorothy's mind refused to remember what has gone on since then. She wondered if only hours have passed since the wedding, or a few days or more. Her head started to ache and she decided not to think about it anymore.

Thinking of how much time has passed and where they are and how they got there made her feel dizzy and cold, she immediately cast away all thoughts. Not probing her own mind was comforting and easy...

And so, unwittingly, Dorothy gave in to the dark magic controlling her, coming to accept this man in front of her for who his image projects him to be.

She weakly raised her hand to his face, wondering a bit why it felt like she hasn't been able to move them for a long time. The back of her hand caressed his cheek.

"…Seravy?"

"Yes, it is me."

When she again started to speak, he quickly cut her short, "My dearest, tonight is our wedding night, let's not spend it thinking too much. We are Seravy and Dorothy, just married, and tonight we consummate our love…"

* * *

He did not give her time to think. His arm bent as he closed in on her, while the other tilted her chin. His soft green hair cascaded, covering her view from their surroundings. Dorothy's heart started to pound.

Before their lips met Dorothy felt a slight jolt of fear that lasted only for a millisecond. It was as though, in the back of her mind something told her it would be rough, something she does not want… but then again how and why would it be? This is Seravy after all. They have wasted so many years now denying themselves. Now they are married. He is right… tonight is the night to finally consummate their love. And why should she think the kiss would be rough? In Dorothy's memory they had not kissed before. They must have at the wedding, strange that she doesn't remember—

All thoughts dissipated when she felt his lips brush against hers, in a light, gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his lips inviting, tickling… playfully, lightly tugging, and she mimicked their movement in response. She heard him hum in pleasure. Instinctively her hands moved from his cheek to his nape, feeling his long, soft hair.

She felt him moving closer than she felt possible, deepening their kiss. He was now moving quickly, shifting positions without breaking their connection. Before Dorothy knew it he was on the bed, his body covering hers, effectively pinning her, just in case. She barely noticed.

After only a second that he let her catch her breath, his lips reclaimed hers. He aimed to overwhelm her, push away her hesitating thoughts. The deep purple robe he admired on her while she was napping is but a hindrance to him now. Keeping an arm in place for balance, the other found its way to her sides, where he knew from watching her earlier she knotted a sash to hold the robe closed. Seconds later it was sent flying away, and the robe came next.

Dorothy became aware of this before he had maneuvered her robes away, but he didn't let her have the chance to protest. Her protests became moans when his lips worked its way to her throat, giving little, tickly kisses. His hands started to explore her body, touching, caressing, taking her mind away from her hesitation.

She smelled of roses and tasted sweeter than he imagined. Her skin was soft as silk, and he vowed not to leave a part of her untouched. He smirked when her eyes widened with his invasions and her cheeks heat up. Yet soon she was pleading, demanding for more.

He got rid of his own robes, thinking, it would have taken just a snap of his finger to make these hindrances magically disappear, but Dorothy might notice, and magic is the last thing he would want her to remember. All the while he continued to touch her, never wanting them to part.

She was restless in his arms, her hands starting its own exploration. She felt warm—no, burning hot— and alive, yet her mind was hazy and fogged.

At the back of her mind, something kept tugging at Dorothy, telling her to try and stop him, this is somehow _wrong_. But whenever she tried to address this, it's as if _he_ knows, and at that moment he drives it away, with sensual, passionate touches, and Dorothy surrenders.

_He_ knew that he got her now. Dorothy was burning with his touch, his kisses. He didn't mind at all if she believed he is Seravy. If that was the way to make her cooperate, and gain immeasurable magic powers in the process, he won't have any qualms keeping this identity at all. What's wrong with a little dark magic to get everything he used to only dream of? This body, this magical prowess, this bewitching woman, he now owns.

Dorothy isn't just a consolation prize to him– his confession to her was true, he had been obsessing with her for as long as he could remember. Now that he has a physical body to touch this beautiful, exquisite woman, he won't let anything in the world separate them.

He paused only to watch her, thrilled at having her so close. He listened to the wild beating of her heart, the feminine sound of her raspy breathing. "Burn for me," he commanded, "And before the night ends, you'll be my captive. You'll be mine forevermore..."

Dorothy stilled.

* * *

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow at her sudden stillness.

"Captive... forevermore," her voice failed her, but her mouth formed the words.

He didn't catch it. "What is it now?" He propped an elbow to her left, pushing his head back for a better look at her.

There was something child-like in her confusion, so innocent, so vulnerable. Her eyes fluttered and her brows furrowed, she looked past him, to the bare white ceiling. "Forevermore," she repeated, soundlessly.

"What worries you, my beautiful Dorothy?" he crooned, a sickeningly sweet tone that didn't match Seravy's voice at all. "Don't think about anything else, my dove. From now on, you're mine. You'll have me, and you will not need nor want anything else..."

"Forevermore," she repeated, finally finding her voice.

"Yes," the wizard smirked. "You'll be mine forevermore."

She heard a voice coming from a distance. It was familiar... it was hers. It played in her mind, wanting to break through the haze that clouded her head. She squinted.

"_Forevermore?"_

It sounded stronger now, more real. She closed her eyes instantly. She could hear it better now...

"_Forevermore? Captive? What are you saying?"_

"_You know nothing, don't you? Tsk. Girls like you have their head in the clouds... You'll be his... mind and body, a spellbound captive of his forevermore!"_

"_I don't understand—"_

"Dorothy." Seravy's voice broke through, breaking her reverie.

She blinked. The voices faded away, he was shaking her hard, and she felt... weird.

An icy cold sensation slithered through her veins, a nauseating contrast against their body heat. Cold engulfed her body, and she shuddered, trying in vain to catch her breath and stop her teeth from chattering.

The world spun around her. Images flashed before her mind, familiar voices spoke, shouted, and whispered simultaneously. None of it made sense.

Arms gripped her shoulders, shaking her violently. She wanted to complain that it was only making her head hurt worse.

Suddenly, numbness crept in. Her eyes stared ahead, seeing nothing. Her vision gave up before her hearing.

He cursed, and had Dorothy any ounce of control of her body, she could have winced. "Those fools didn't warn me something like this could happen!" A ragged, brusque rendition of Seravy's voice was the last she heard before she willingly succumbed to the hollow vacuum that promised to keep all the pain away.

* * *

Chacha woke up to Riiya's soft snoring. They fell asleep on the floor of their cottage out of exhaustion. She sat up, catching glance of the wall clock on the other side of the room. Twelve minutes to midnight. She shook her sleepiness away and stood up.

Shiine sat a few steps away, arms gathering his knees. He stared at the floor.

Chacha sat beside him quietly, immediately sensing his sorrowful mood. "Don't worry Shiine, maybe teacher Seravy and teacher Dorothy are camping out and will be back in the morning."

"I hope that's just it, Chacha," he said gloomily, "Even if it means she forgot..."

Chacha's sleepy mind didn't grasp what he meant. She followed as his finger pointed up to the opposite wall. She saw the clock again, then realized he is pointing to the calendar right below the clock. "Oh."

Shiine's birthday (or, the anniversary of the day Shiine was given to Dorothy) was today. Teacher Dorothy always treated this day a special day for both her and Shiine. But earlier they came home to find Dorothy and Seravy missing, and no celebration happened. In about ten minutes, the day will be over, with nothing but fear and weariness to remember it by.

Chacha briefly looked at the still sulking Shiine, and glanced behind to see Riiya sleeping peacefully.

She stood up, and offered a hand to Shiine. "Come on, Shiine. Let's go."

The boy looked at her hand, then to her smiling face. "To where?"

"To the dining room," she answered as cheerfully as she can. "We still have ten minutes left to celebrate your day!" She smiled as the boy's face cleared and he accepted her hand.

* * *

Because they couldn't wake him up and there was only a few minutes left, Chacha decided to leave Riiya for a short while.

Chacha promised to return soon, but Shiine have no qualms about leaving Riiya a little longer. Even if Teacher Dorothy is not with him to celebrate today, Chacha's determination to make the last minutes of it special is enough to make his disappointment slowly dissipate. He is still worried for his Teacher, and he of course would want Riiya to celebrate with them, but just for a few minutes, he wanted to savor his time alone with Chacha.

She led him to the dining room, a room very familiar to him from frequent visits. She asked him to sit down as she prepares them a "feast".

She moved quickly, first lighting two candles, one for the table, another she carried towards the cupboard. Shiine watched as she retrieved a pitcher, three glasses, three saucers and three pairs of fork and bread knife. She quickly brought them to the table and left to retrieve food.

"I'll get water Chacha," he offered, quickly moving to fill the pitcher by magic, and to "Make it cold!"

"That's cheating!" Chacha laughed as she retrieved a jar of cookies, a packet of powdered juice, and a loaf of bread. Quickly but carefully she brought them to the table, and prepared the juice. Shiine couldn't sit still and set the table for them.

Chacha sighed looking at the humble food they prepared. She wanted to give something special to her friend. Shiine watched as she gave a determined smile. "Turn this loaf of bread into a cake for Shiine!"

Poof! Pink smoke covered the bread and Shiine waited as it dissipated to reveal:

A blueberry cake! It was round and looked delicious. The top is decorated with blueberry jam except for the center part where tiny round blueberries spelled S-H-I-I-N-E.

Shiine gasped happily. Then he saw that Chacha, in fear that her magic would fail, had closed her eyes and covered her ears. "Chacha, look!" he urged, and gently set her hands down.

Chacha opened her eyes, and instantly tears gathered.

"You did it!" Shiine beamed at her, squeezing her hand.

"I... did! On the first try, Shiine!"

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Chacha!" It was his turn to get teary eyed.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Chacha sang _Happy Birthday_, just as the clock chimed and welcomed the midnight.

* * *

_To be continued… Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Ten pages. Did I overdo this or what? I'm sorry, if the lemon part disappointed you in anyway, this still is my first try at it, and next time, I'll try to write better ones! If things go along as I planned, there'll be some more towards the end of this story. If things go as planned. Surely, if you write stories too, you know that characters and stories are sometimes stubborn; you plan something for them for days and months and years, and when you're right in the middle of writing it, characters seem to lecture you in your head, insisting to forge a different path, they don't want your way of things, thankyouverymuch. That is the way of characters and stories in my head, I do have the story full in my mind, sometimes even in pen, but who could tell if an uprising would start and change all that's planned. What's sure is that these characters are always there to insist that their stories get written, published, shared. Really stubborn things that go about in your mind.

…I wandered away, didn't I? I am rather nervous, to be honest! That's why.

I know I'd disappeared for so long, I won't be surprised if there are many who'd refuse to read this after all. But you must know that I did not forget this fanfic. This is one of the stubborn ones! In all the busy days of my life this story kept nagging at me, insisting I update or else. So finally I give in and here it is.

I would like to say thank you, to you who's reading this, whether you have just found it or you are one of those who received this from the email alerts. If you're one of the latter, I apologize for the long wait. I hope that this update is still welcome. I still wish to help you all keep this section of FFN active, because Chacha is a special anime for me, and I do not wish it to be forgotten. So yes, I'll be back, no promising how quick or slow, but I will no matter what.

See yah!

Brave Rose (Justine, formerly Little Chacha, Faintstarlight, etc etc)


End file.
